For my best friend
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: AU. What if Naruto did become Sasuke's friend after the massacre of the Uchiha clan? No pairing just chibi Naruto and chibi Sasuke's friendship. Discontinued
1. Everyone wants a friend

For my best friend

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Summary: AU. What if Naruto did become Sasuke's friend after the massacre of the Uchiha clan?

Pairing: No pairing just chibi Naruto and chibi Sasuke's friendship.

Note: This time I try writing the whole fic in POV style. I hope it doesn't turn out too bad. It isn't a long story, though. I don't want to be crushed under the pile of my own works, you know. XP

To those who read another of my ongoing fic 'Possession', respectively, the fic has been taken down recently by FFN due to the content...I'm still continuing it, though. You can find it on kayoko-chan's website (the link is in my profile) or AFFN instead.

Chapter I: Everyone wants a friend

Naruto's POV

It has been half an hour since the bell rang, telling everyone that the school has finished and I'm now in the playground...doing nothing but watching. Today is like everyday. I can hear those happy laughter of the other kids playing, waiting for their father or their mother or both of them to come and pick them home. The home I never have.

I don't know how it would feel having loving parents because I never have one but I think it must feel so good! Somehow I guess it's like this warm and err...what's the word? Oh well, warm and lighthearted feeling I have whenever Iruka-sensei treats me ramen. Hehe. I always love ramen but eating alone isn't as good as having someone with you, I guess.

Even though I can't really tell what a feeling of really having a family is but I think I do know what it would feel like when you have it all ripped away from you all of a sudden.

My eyes dart toward a black haired-boy sitting alone on the swing. I have seen him before and he is quite unnaturally pale for a boy. Only now...he looks even paler...that it is unhealthy. No one talks to him or wants to play with him...well, I was wrong. It's the other way around. I know he is sad but being down all the time doesn't make anything different.

Maybe he just needs someone to cheer him up. Maybe he just needs a friend...

Just like me.

I wait until there're only a few students left in the playground that I approach him, considering he must be the type to keep quiet when there're lots of people. "Hey, let's go have some ramen together!"

...I thought that was the most cheerful greeting I've ever said and it sure would encourage him...but I was wrong. The pale weirdo just looks at me with an odd look but says nothing. "Hello there, you hear me? Let's go have some tasty ramen together!"

This time he looks indifferent. Maybe I should try harder. "Hey, hey, hey, you hear me? You don't have to pay for it, alright? My treat!" I try to put on my best smile despite a little money I have in my pocket. And yeah, it works! He finally looks up. I grin and hold a hand out for him to catch but...

"What do you think you're doing?" He scowls at me. "Trying to mock me?" And he slaps my hand away.

I blink, still surprised with his action as he whirls on his heels and quickly strode away. If you ask me, I have to admit that I'm quite disappointed. Yet I don't believe that he doesn't want a friend. Everyone wants a friend, right? Maybe he was just confused. Maybe he doesn't know who I am. Maybe... Wait! That's it! He doesn't know who I am. Next time, I shouldn't forget to introduce myself first.

Well, tomorrow I'll try asking him again.

Sasuke's POV

That boy comes again today. What's he thinking? Can't he just go away or find somebody else to play with? I don't want to play...no...I just can't waste my time playing. I have to train. I have promised myself I have to be stronger. Playing is just a waste of time...but...I still want to.

But playing isn't that fun when you're alone. I don't have a friend here. Nii-san is gone...and will never be back. I don't have a friend to play with. I don't have nii-san to play with. Playing isn't that fun. I throw a pebble into the lake. The small pebble causes the water to ripple, distorting my own image. I quickly turn away, for I don't want to see what the blurred reflection might remind me of.

The thought makes me feel so angry. And having this blond boy here doesn't make everything better. Only worse. Is he trying to annoy me or what?

"Uhh...hello." He grins sheepishly, shifting a bit. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

It isn't that I have never heard of Uzumaki Naruto's pranks before. His name is quite famous, along with those he calls handiworks. The teachers are always complaining about him. "Don't you have something else to do?" I glare at him. "I don't have time to play with you."

On hearing that, he looks hurt but still, he doesn't leave yet. Well, if he won't leave, then I'm the one going. I turn but he stops me by the arm. I scowl. "Go find someone else to play with. I don't have time with your pranks." I pry his hand away from me and am about to leave when...

"But I have no one to play with." On hearing that, my eyes widen slightly. What? He doesn't have a friend? I'm surprised. I turn back to look at him but he isn't looking at me. He is staring at his feet as if it had something interesting sticking there.

"..."

Silence fell between us for a while. I don't speak. He doesn't either.

Finally, getting tired of this, I sigh. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke." 'Uzumaki Naruto' suddenly looks up, a big smile forming on his face. For some unknown reason, I find myself smiling for real for the first time since that fateful night.

"Let's have ramen together!" This time, I nod.

Maybe it's not that bad to have a friend...even if he is the village's no.1 prankster.

TBC

In case you haven't notice, which I think you all have, in this fic Naruto and Sasuke are eight years old, so their thoughts might be a bit easy and childish. I hope they didn't get too OOC. :sweatdrop:

Review pretty please!


	2. No ramen tonight

For my best friend

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Note: For those who thought there was chapter 2 uploaded before this real one, I have to say I'm really, really sorry. It's because of my stupid mistake. I just wanted to replace the chapter with the rewritten one but it seemed my sleepiness has played trick on me and instead, I pressed on the upload new chapter button instead. ::sweatdrop:: Stupid me. I'm really sorry. This is the real chapter 2. ::cower::

Chapter II: No ramen tonight

[Naruto's POV]

We walk in silence toward the ramen stand. Usually it isn't my habit to be this quiet. Funny. I've always want someone my age to talk to but now that I have one, I don't know what to talk to him. Not that I can't think about one. There're just so many things I want to say but...I don't know what to begin with. He doesn't talk to me either. And now I'm just walking and walking and keeping glancing at him now and then to check if he is still there and doesn't leave before we reach there. Man, this is getting ridiculous.

"Stop looking at me like that. I won't run away." He finally breaks the silence, looking at me wearily. "It only makes you look..." He trails off as if fearing that the word he's about to say would offend me. But of course, I know it already. "Silly, right?"

Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

I grin. Really, I don't mind much being called that since everyone seems to call me names behind my back all the time...for many reasons. Sometimes it offends me but now I'm quite accustomed to them. At least, 'silly' is a lot better than those other names...I have idea why other people seems to hate me so much. They ignore me, calling me horrible names behind my back, telling their children not to speak to me. I don't understand. What did I do that make them hate me so much?

Somehow I think that Iruka-sensei cares for me but I can't really tell. He is really strict and often scolds me for what I do. Hmm...sometimes I wish I could read people's mind. That way I would know what they want and...then they wouldn't hate me.

"We're almost there." I tell him. The map to Ichiraku is well imprinted in my mind and of course, there's no way I'm gonna lose it! But...strange, by now I should have smell the sweet, mouth-watering smell coming from there already but I don't. Nah, it's still early. It can't close this soon, right?

"...It's going to rain." Sasuke states plainly, his voice snapping me out of my thought.

"Huh?" I look at him questioningly as if I heard something wrong.

"It's going to rain." He repeats, looking up at the darken sky. Oh, right. It's going to...no, it's raining now. Wet coldness touches my face first and then the other spots. Those droplets continue to hit me here and there. Stupid rain! Now I can't have ramen! Damn you!

I'm about to yell at the sky, cursing them for being so wicked to a cute little child like me but he grabs my arm. The same way I did to him earlier when I try to convince him we have ramen together. "The stand is close. We should go home now."

Great. Just great.

I hang my head down in disappointment. First, I can't have ramen tonight with my new friend...I wonder if I can really call him that...and then I've to go back to my apartment soaking and wet? No way! "I'll wait here until it opens." I declare stubbornly and sit down right there.

[Sasuke's POV]

I look at him then back at the sky. The rain's getting heavier and heavier. If we don't hurry, we'll soon be all wet. Very wet. "Come on, we should go now." I say, pulling him by the arm but he just doesn't move. It's more like he doesn't want to. "Come on. Let's go home. We'll get wet." I try pulling him again.

"I don't want to." He pouts, turning his head to the other side. "I want to eat ramen."

He's being so annoyingly stubborn and moreover...what he's doing is plain stupid. Actually, it's not my business if he want to stay here or not. I can leave whenever I want but...do I really want to go home?

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. Move!" I pull him again yet I've already known that he won't move.

What I'm doing now is more like an excuse to stay outside longer...for I don't want to go back to my empty home...not that I can call it 'home' anymore. The home I once had...the home with dad, mom and the kind brother I looked up to isn't there anymore. That place isn't my home anymore. I don't have a home. All I want to do now is move out of there as fast as possible. It'll have to take a few weeks before everything in there is allowed to be move and at that time, I'll surely find myself a new place to live. But it won't be my home. Because nobody I love is there.

I let go of his arm and sit down beside him. He looks surprise. "What're you doing?"

...If I don't want to go back, isn't it easier this way? Just stay outside as long as I want. Maybe this is the silliest thing I've ever done in my life but... "I've decided that sitting in the rain is quite a good idea since I don't have to waste my time bathing again tonight."

He laughes. "Oh, that's stupid, Sasuke."

"So do you." He stops laughing and looks straight at me. I stare back. We stare at each other for a while and no one's gonna speak or break the eyecontact first. Then Naruto starts making some stupid faces but nothing like that works on me. Finally, he burst out laughing himself. This time I can't help but smile a little.

...Sometimes it's necessary to act stupid.

The rain does its job well and we're now wet all over. I can't tell if those droplets rolling down my face are just the cold rain or my own tears. Maybe they're both.

I still cry after promise myself that I will never ever cry again. Maybe I'm really stupid.

A strange noise rumbles thunderously. No, it's thunderous but it isn't the thunder. I turn to look at Naruto. He's grinning with one hand on his stomach and another behind his head, scratching it lightly.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "So...you're still waiting for this stand to open?"

He looks thoughtful for a brief moment before replying in a hesitate voice: "Err...no ramen tonight, I suppose?"

TBC

Hmm...I think writing from chibi Naruto's POV is a lot easier than chibi Sasuke's since Sasuke wasn't as anti-social as he is now back then but again, making him too socialized doesn't seem like him. Oh, I don't know. But this fic seems to get longer than I first intended to write. ::shrug::

Anyway, review pretty please!

::Puppy dog's eyes no jutsu!::


End file.
